User talk:TheGabrielZaum
Welcome! nice work nice work, are u a bot? , because that was fast editing! -- 17:30, February 4, 2011 (UTC) categories Hi. I noticed you liked him edit and add categories everywhere (including my pages in "Image shop"). Several of these categories are not even supposed to be there, so I remove them. Do not worry, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my own pages without help from anyone. cordially. ~~Coop+Kat~~ Gabriel can u give me please the link to see the video about that short, boy meats grill.Please. Thank you.Paula 18:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes i can stop putting rumoured episodes in Season 3. and i can stop putting movie on Episode Guide. but i adding more information on movie page. Hey there, I love u'r fan art, i see there that u have my "drawing" =)). I made it... Well my favorite episode, I mean I have two favorite episodes:1'("Night of the zombie kat"); 2'("'''Something about Fiona").' Nice to meet you. Sorry for my bad english..Paula 18:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Not on purpose, realy!!!:(( Sorry , but I didn't do that on purpose, I only try to add a picture in the Fan Art. Realy, I swear! I don't want to ruin that page, realy, sorry forgive, I try to fix it up, but I can realy I'm sorry. I promise it wont happin' again. realy, I swear!!!!! :( ''Unsigned Message by Lovergirlcoop (Talk) Forgive ..:( I know is your and the others work, I didn't mean to do that realy, belive me, soo sorry.Paula 18:20, March 8, 2011 (UTC) A sign? What I can do, to forgive me, fixed the fan art, I can't not do this. Please give me sign!!! Unsigned Message by Lovergirlcoop (Talk) Realy I blowed here. Iknow you'r realy, very mad, I'm sorry for that. Not only u , and the others. Didn't MEAN TO DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(( :(( :(( :((Paula 18:28, March 8, 2011 (UTC) GOOD("KvKWiki", is a good community4 real!),BAD(Me, a user who did something bad on "Fan Art", but I didn't on purposeful).:(( Please Gabrielphineas735, go to my blog, with the same title, and read, IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR ME. And u'll understand what I'm saying there. Thanks.Paula 16:43, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :) Thanks for understanding me, now I'm happy. Promise never, ever do this again, what I did it before. Lots of hugs for u from me, sorry for disturbing u. Paula 17:20, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Avatar:( Sorry to disturb u, I wanna to ask u something about the avatar. Well, I was put a image on my avatar, but next day, nothing, it was gone. So the question is, how can I keep my photo on my avatar? Thank you. A nice day.Paula 16:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Keep on Rockin', huh? Hey there, that thing u that, is a new episode of Kid vs Kat season2? Can u give me please the link to see it, or is not aried yet. Thank you. Sorry for disturbing you.Paula 16:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :-* Thank you, very much! A nice day.Paula 07:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Please, I implore u!:( Please Gabrielphineas735, I know u're busy alot, and I don't know how u did, to have all the news about Kid vs Kat season2 with new episodes. I implore u, please give me the links to these new episodes, to see them, if u want. I was waiting for them, for ages. Sorry to disturbing u again, but u make me curious with the new episodes. And in my country, kvkseason2, it will be aried for the first time, and thats tomorrow, and my folks don't let me:((( to see it.Thank you.Paula 20:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) OMG!!!EPIC, cool, and more... Well I saw the episodes, it was soooooooooooooo cool, epic. Well, in the "Turn the other Cheeks", ''I like when Cheeks laughs(laughs of evil=)) ), and luckly Coop see's the action. And I like when Coop saves Kat, sweet.. "''Birthday Bashed", ''I don't like when Pheobe makes those eyes(horrible), and she's evil, like Cheeks, they must be "together"hahahaha...."''Mind games", hmm, cool, nice."Strange Kat on train", ''well that is teamwork between Coop and Kat, I like it. So those are my comments for the episodes. '''P.S:My english is kinda bad, sorry. I hope we can talk more about the cartoon. Have a nice day. ':-*:-* 'Paula 16:03, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Sweet:) Sweet profile u have there, and the photo with Burt and Millie. I have a question for u, if u have information about the new episodes about Kid vs Kat season2, I can wait to see them. A nice day..:). Paula 18:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Miniclip Gabriel, it's me, Lovergirlcoop. I saw u're Miniclip Profile, and as I see, its a page game, huh? Wonderful, I wanna to join, but too bad that I don't have time. Sorry. Anyway, cool stuffs u have there, like it. :-* Paula 20:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) "Image shop". Huh? Gabriel, its me again Lovergirlcoop. I have a question, about this ''Image Shop, I don't understand how some users can make it. I mean, I saw in WikiActivity that moust of the users add Image Shop, or something, that they can take or copy a part from the video(I think so). I try this, but not working and I try to search on Google, but nothing. I wanna help a friend, to send some images from diferent episodes from Kid vs Kat. Just please how to do that? I must have a special program on my PC? Or what? Please help me, sorry for disturbing u. Thanks. Paula 21:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :-* Thanks for the help. Lots of hugs!:-*Paula 19:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Good News?:( Hy there, its me again,Lovergirlcoop. Sorry to annoying u with my silly questions. I have a many questions for u, so do u know when gonna be on youtube the new episodes of Kid vs Kat? I didn't see the following episodes: ''"Board Kat" and '"Tressure of Sierra Munson". And the following shorts: "Boys vs Bus", "Come Wail Away", "Katnapped" ''and ''"You and whose armour?". I don't know nothing about the new episodes. And in my country(Romania), it was aried only first 5 episodes of Kid vs Kat season2:((. Too bad.... If u know something about the new episodes. Thanks, and sorry for disturbing you. A nice day;).Paula 13:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow ! Romanian speaker?;) I didn't think that u can send me a messege in romanian language, it wasen't necessary to write in romanian, because(i think) is a hard language. I write the message in english to be easy for u as users. U know, english is the main language for conversation. Anyway, thank u. Pupici:-*.Paula 19:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...:) I realized that, i use too the google translation, if i don't understand a thing here. But sometimes it not translate very good, maybe because of my english grammer?=)). Cya!Paula 19:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC) My "creation". Hey there, annoying u again, d'uh.... So this is how I draw. Well, in Paint its kinda hard to draw, but in my notebooks, more easyer. Well I have''' 277''' notebooks, with diferent cartoons invented by me=)). Realy, too bad that I don't have the necessary device to add them on diferent sites:((. In the first picture is Millie as a teenager and down is Kat as human shape(I would like to see him on TV;)) '') Ok, I'm not annoying u anymore, anyway thanks for all, cya!Paula 20:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :) Nice picture u doo there, ;)Paula 11:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC) helping of course you can help, just send me any messages of your ideas, and ill looks at them and read them, just remember that if ur idea not in part 1 of the movie, it may be in the other parts, but i will put your ideas in to the movie :) -- 10:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Greetings. ''A bunny for Gabrielphineas735 and a warm Happy Easter! :-*Lovergirlcoop 15:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) thank you ^^ | Talk nothing bad i added that, it to show off we finally hit 1,000 questions! it be removed later this week. -- 19:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) MY CREATION Hello there, sorry for disturbing here. finaly I did! I add a pic of my creation here. This is how I realy draw . Lovergirlcoop 09:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC) "Profile". Hello there. Well I saw on youre profile, like: "About me", "Fan Art", "Here and everwhere' and "Pages that I've created"(I mean the titles). In my profile, I have only "About me" and "My favorite pages", and I want to add more. My question is how you did to make those titles, because I want to make the same thing, but I only just add a different info. Can you give me the codes, or to explain me? I hope you understand what I mean. I wait for an answer(if you have time, of course). Please? ^^ Thank you :-* Lovergirlcoop 22:34, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :) I will try it now .Lovergirlcoop 23:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yey! It works. Thank you. :-* Lovergirlcoop 23:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) =))=)) Yes is truth. This week, I'm "hunting badges" :P =)) creepy, huh?(jk with the badges) Neah, I'm getting bored, and I edit whats need and in the same time I earn the badges Yes, I don't care how many I edit, in the same section, more important to make sure its all ok and to contribute as I can. So, I'm bored.....and I have plenty time. You can tell me if I did something wrong, k? :)Lovergirlcoop 17:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Aha..... Thank you for the information. Well if I have to edit something, I'll edit, if not, no! I'm not a realy a hunter O_O, no way:P. I can stop editing. Thank you, ;) Lovergirlcoop 17:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) More Editing Hi, In your profile I saw some stub articles what you created, Do you need help with expandig them? RaggaR 09:59, June 11, 2011 (UTC) 4 ever and ever =)) GOOOOD IDEA. That user ruins everthing..with those pics(I'm sure I gonna have a horrible nightmare after seen those...ewww pics). LGC says:" i'm 2 young to have such nightmares like that...T_T). Lovergirlcoop 18:53, June 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks for your report, all images where deleted, and user ban :) -- 20:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay Ok, I have seen something what I can use to those stub's. I gather all information i have and write it there! Nice of you to thank me in finnish? RaggaR 20:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Expanded So, I have been expanded article Wanda, There is some new info about her. Delete it if you dont like it. RaggaR 11:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :*:*:*<3 Thank you for the warm wishing. And yes I did make a wish. ^^ Now Mr Kat make another birthday cake for me, because he ate all my birthday cake. Hmmm I hope is more delicious then the first one ^^ Thank you. :*:*:* Lovergirlcoop 18:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) worked hard you worked very hard on wiki, so im wondering, you interested in being admin? -- 17:12, November 4, 2011 (UTC) rules just agree to the following, that you don't edit the style of the wiki, you don't lock pages, if you see any pages that are locked like "kat" and you know they shouldn't please unlock them, the homepage is locked for reason, that that ok, please don't give out any ranks, unless you ask first, as there 1 button that makes you permanent admin, and we've had it before where someone ban all users, please be careful with powers, don't abuse them, and if u worried about anything message me, is this all ok with you? -- 19:14, November 4, 2011 (UTC) admin you now have admin powers, so enjoy, and have fun :) -- 20:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC)